patent_pendingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patent Pending Clan
The Patent Pending Clan is one of the two rival factions in the IT Room, along with the Voyagers Clan. Throughout the series, the members of this group must work together to build a robot. Once the robot is complete, they can escape the IT Room and go out into the Real World. Goals Every day, the members of the Patent Pending Clan must work long and hard to create a robot that can carry out a specific mission. Construction of the robot is apparently a process that has been worked on for generations. Once it is finished, however, the clan's members will be able to leave the IT Toom for the first time in their lives, and escape to the Real City Streets. Background Pre-Series As of the most recent episode, it remains unknown how the members of Patent Pending came to meet, or why exactly they have been tasked with building a robot in the first place. These questions may be answered in future episodes, however this is only speculative. Through knowledge of these events, it can be inferred that someone or something trapped the members in the IT Room and gave them instructions for building the robot. The clan has been in existence for years, as many generations have worked on completion of the robot. In the generation documented in the show, Charlie and Mario were appointed as clan leaders. However, between this event and the start of the show's filming, Mario was usurped by the rest of the team due to treason and replaced by Aman. After his exile, Mario's current location is unknown. Episode 1 From the show's beginning, PK and Spencer were tasked with documenting the clan's progress on the robot and their interactions with rival clans. Their first installment follows Spencer's mistrust towards the clan's situation and desire to escape. He delivers exposition on how the people of the Patent Pending clan have been at war with the Voyagers clan for generations. Episode 2 In Episode 2, Spencer manages to discover the location of the Voyagers clan's base. He interrogates one of the rival team's members, Garfmel the Wise, in hopes of uncovering intel on their tactics and motives. Garfmel says that the Voyagers believe that the Patent Pending clan is new, but not cool. Episode 3 Members Aman - Clan leader Charlie - Clan leader Mario - Ex-clan leader PK - Robot construction, series filming Spencer - Robot construction, series filming The Cameraman - series filming ZK - Coding Relationship With the Voyagers Clan The Patent Pending clan and the Voyagers clan have been at odds for generations. Patent Pending has withstood numerous attacks from the Voyagers, who hope to destroy their robot. The fact that both teams hinder each other's progress on a regular basis has caused the robot-building process to last for generations. Each team also sends out spies to gather intel on the rival clan. In the Patent Pending series, both clans have never been shown working in the IT Room at the same time. From this, it can be inferred that the Patent Pending clan works in the daytime, and the Voyagers clan works in the nighttime, and each clan breaks the other's while they are away. As of the most recent episode, only one instance of inter-clan attacks has occurred. At the end of Episode 2, Spencer shattered the Voyagers' bot. Trivia It is known that the Patent Pending clan has made no progress towards their goal since the beginning of time.